


Lucky

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a comm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

“How is she doing?”

Steph speaks softly, moving into the room even as she strokes Erica’s hair behind her ear, finding herself lost in Erica’s eyes. 

“Better than expected… the baby tires her out most days… but she’s healing.”

“And you?”

“I’m fine…”

Steph smiles, letting her hand trail over Erica’s scarred arms. 

“You always were so strong…”

She is smiling even now, even as she guides Erica toward the bed, the two settle and Steph sighs, content to rest with both Erica and Miriam asleep in her arms. They have been lucky to find each other when they most need one another.


End file.
